MrMinecraft
by kidmadness
Summary: when Adam becomes addicted to the popular game Minecraft he has the great idea to make a game that transports people into the game. At first everything goes well. Adam, Slab, Derby, and Echo are all playing an innocent little game but then they became stuck in the game. (I will let you deside if its good or not)
1. Chapter 1: game on

Well for those who do not know what Minecraft is well a game which creativity and building allow players to build constructions out of textured cubes in a 3D procedurally generated world. Other activities in the game include exploration, gathering resources, crafting, and combat. Gameplay in its commercial release has two principal modes: survival, which requires players to acquire resources and maintain their health and hunger; and creative, where players have an unlimited supply of resources, the ability to fly, and no health or hunger.

Every child had that one game that they would rather play than do anything else. Since his childhood was more school than anything else he missed that time or so he thought.

One day Derby invited himself into Adam's house. Adam found Derby playing the laptop in his bed.

Adam: how did you get in?

Derby: don't you remember. You gave me a key for my birthday

Adam: no I gave you that giant pie maker

Derby: well it's not like I snuck into your locker and made a copy of it yesterday

Adam: wait what?

Derby: anyway...you want to play?

Adam: what's that?

Derby explained what Minecraft is and how to play it. Adam became interested, got a laptop, and started to play. They played for hours on top of hours until derby asked a question.

Derby: what time is it?

Adam: four o'clock. Why?

Derby: I invited some people over

Adam: why would you invite people into my house? You don't live here

Derby: I was trying to help you out. I invited echo

The doorbell suddenly rings and Adam runs downstairs to see who it is. Derby follows Adam Bringing the two laptops with him. When Adam opens the down he was pushed aside by Slab and his laptop.

Slab: move nerds I can to get my game on

Derby: this way big buddy

Adam closed the door and on the other side they heard awe. It was echo holding her laptop in her hands.

Echo: so that's how you say hello

Adam: sorry

Echo came inside and put an ice pack on her nose which was hit by the closed the door.

Derby: wait there is one more person coming

Adam: who?

Echo: Dang

Dang walks down the stairs and appears behind everyone

Dang: did someone call?

Everyone screams in shock. Derby jumps into slabs had.

Slab: get off me

Slab drops Derby

Adam: ok, so are we all ready

Derby: yep

Slab: yep

Dang: yep

Adam: ok lets play

They played Minecraft for hours until it was time for them all to leave. The next day everyone was at school besides Adam who called in sick. After school Slab, Derby, Echo, and dang went over to check on him. Slab brought soup. When they got to the house the door was locked.

Slab: I got this

Derby: but I have a….

Before derby had a chance to finish saying he has a key, slab ran into the door knocking it on the floor

Derby: holy god man

They all walked in like nothing happened and see Adam staring in anger, shock, and confusion

Derby: Adam are you constipated?

Adam: no but someone is going to have to fix that

Derby: naaa no one got time for that.

Echo: why weren't you at school today?

Adam: Well come and see

They all followed Adam to his down stairs lab (garage). Down there they all find some weird contraption

Slab: what is that?

Adam: you know how we were playing Minecraft yesterday

Everyone says yes in harmony

Adam: well this sends your mind into the games so you can really play

Slab: oh…I see… I don't get it

Adam: what is not to get

Echo: don't worry I got this. Slab go into game

Slab: now I get it. why didn't you just say so adam?

Adam: I did. Whatever. So who wants to play

I do said everyone and they all ran into the seats. They then all sat in the metallic chairs attached to the machine. And put on the helmets.

Echo: Now what?

Adam: press the button on the left of the helmet and you will be connected to the Minecraft world world

Everyone pressed the button but then something went terriblely wrong. The machine started to pixelate there body sending there body and mind to the mineraft world. It got worse because the machine auto set the game to survival mode. In survival mode there are monsters and you can die. The room went silent and no was there

Loading….loading…loading…MINECRAFT INFINATE UPLOADED


	2. Chapter 2: lost mode

Morning. Every one woke up in a small dirt block house about ten by ten and five ten blocks high. There was also open space on each side large enough so a person could fit in. The "Loading" bar appears in front of everyone's body. The loading bar appeared in the middle of the room. Then there body parts start to falls apart like how it would do in an old zombie movie but without the blood. One forth loaded. There parts then start to float in midair. While in midair their body parts spread out like something is pulling them in all directions. Half way loaded. One by one there body becomes Mine-crafted. In other word their body turns into blocks. Fully loaded they all fall down.

Loading complete. Survivor mode is now death mode.

Derby: I'm going to use the bathroom. Be back in a minute

Derby tried to log off but it would not work.

Everyone turned to Adam. A book appears in front of them all.

Derby reaches for the book and reads the cover of the book which turns his blood cold. The hairs on his head then stand up as he drops on his knees. Adam then picks up the book curious at what could make Derby react the way he did.

Derby: what is this? (Angrily)

Echo: what guys? You both are scaring me

Adam: it is on death mode

*for those who don't know Minecraft only has two modes, creative and survivor. Creative you just create and don't die. In survivor you battle monsters and have a limited amount of life. In survivor if you die your stuff is gone and remains where you died for a little while then you can choose to go back to where u dies and get your stuff.

Adam: I don't know what this is. I…I…I never programed this. We were all to go to creative mode.

Everyone sat down trying to take in all that is happening. Adam then took the book and started to read it out loud to everyone. The book explained that this mine craft was like regular Minecraft but with additions. This mine craft had all animals in the world and new monster. When they finished the book it pixelated then disappeared. Then another book appeared.

This book was different because there was only one page in the book. Even though it was one page it was the most important thing yet. It said that they only had only had two lives and that if the they it would be permanent.

Everyone was scared and losing their cool. Then the least expected to be cheerful, Slab, told everyone...

Slab: come one this is still a game. Meaning we can beat it and have fun doing it

That picked up everyone's mood. Suddenly a strange noise came from outside the building and night fell. Then everyone started to hear a ticking sound following the noise to the wall. When they got near to the wall Echo yelled

Echo: run! Now! GET TO THE WALL OVER THERE

She said pointing to the wall in the back of them. Then a huge explosion occurred destroying an entire a wall and in came five spiders, an army of skeletons with bow and arrows, and a couple of creepers.

They were outnumbered with no weapons. Knowing there was no way they would win this battle every one ran. Slab took Derby over his shoulder and ran. He stopped for a moment to yell something

Slab: RUN. SURVIVE. WE WILL MEET AGAIN

Then slab continued running. Adam and Echo ran in the other direction to confuse the creatures. Unfortunately that did not work. A skeleton shot an arrow and it hit Echo in the leg. Seeing that Echo was hurt and could not run, Adam took her on his back and ran away with the words Slab said in his mind repeating. Then a thought occurred.

What happened to Dang?


	3. Chapter 3: lovers at battle

Adam has been carrying Echo for a full day now. Adam made a stop to when he saw nothing was following them. He removed the arrow and to find some food for echo to get her health back up.

He used a trick he learnt while plating minecraft. He used his cubed hands and started to cut down the wood of three near by trees. He only cut the tree bark. Then apples began to fall out the tree and drop on the ground. Also he picked up a couple of saplings, baby trees.

He used all the wood he got from the tree to create a couple of stuff that he thought would be essential to protect himself but mostly his love Echo. The most important being a craft box which is used to make things. Adam made two woodenswords which he put in his inventory. Adam also made a a wooden axe and a wooden pickaxe.

The wooden axe was used to cut up the apples which fell. He feed them too her until she fell asleep. While she was asleep he used the wooden pickaxe to dig up some far away dirt blocks which he used to create a small room like area. The room had no door but one block missing from the top to let light shine in when morning comes. Also he double layered it just in case any monsters come such as a creeper.

* a creeper is a green monster with no arms and four legs. It explodes when it gets too close to a person. To see a picture of a creeper go to YouTube or Google and see. They . Are very dangerous.

Adam quietly left to go hunting and to gather what he can to survive. Chanting only one thing over and over again

Adam: I most protect her

* * *

Morning came and the sun rose over the blue sky

Adam returns to find that the room/dome like structure he made to protect Echo still where he letter it and in one piece.

He yells...

Adam:stand back

Then used his new iron sword to destroy some blocks making a exit for Echo. Echo approaches Adam. Adam, thinking he would get a hug, held our his hands. He was wrong. Echo spaceship across his face he lost health.

Echo: don't you ever leave me again

Before Adam could respond or explain she went up to him and kissed him on the lips then they hugged. After that Adam explains that while she was sleeping he went hunting and was able to find Dang, who for some reason did nut upload in the same location as everyone else. Also that he made a house on the hill as base . They started to walk and walk until Echo got tired and Adam cared her up the hill like mountain to a house made of wood. A house that looked like Adam's real life home.

Night fall was near. Echo was sleeping by the time they arrived so Adam put her to bed and left her a note. Then he left for his room to get some sleep but not before giving Echo a goodnight kiss and whispering ... as he lefted.

Adam: sweet dreams Echo

* * *

Morning came once again. Echo wakes up to see the note next to her bed telling her to go down stairs. She does as the note says and goes. Down there she sees Adam making breakfast on three different furnaces. One furnace was cooking meat from a cow. The other furnace was making eggs,scrambled. The final furnace was cooking wheat.

Adam and echo sit at the dining table to eat. while Echo is eating she realizes that there are three seats instead of two. She became curious until finally she asked about it.

Echo: who is the extra chair for?

Adam: I forgot to tell you. I found dang

Echo: oh ya he was not there when we all loaded in the game. How did you find him?

FLASHBACK/EXPLAIN- Adam

Well you know when I left you in the dirt house. I went looking for some answers to what happened and also to look for everyone else.I walked for a while and found nothing so I decided to go back.

When I turned around there was a creeper right in from of my face. I was scared that it would explode but for some reason it didn't. Then the creeper fell and I saw that there where three arrows in its back. It fell, pixelated, then poof it was gone leaving nothing but sulfur.

Echo interrupts: did you pick it up?

Adam: yes I did

when I looked back up there was dang covered in diamond armor and holding a bow with arrows

Dang: ha ha I defeated you green demon

FLASHBACK DONE

They both turn away from each other and look at the empty chair. When they looked they saw that there was food there. They were surprised because neither of them put it there. They look back at each other in shock then back at the chair to see Dang appear out of nowhere sitting and eating breakfast.

Adam and Echo: aaaaaahhhhhh...

Dang: done?

Adam and Echo: almost. Aaaaaahhhhhh. where done. Where did you come from?

Dang: my mom just like everyone else. Of courses

Adam whispers to Echo: didn't know he could do that in the game too

Echo whispers to Adam: me either

Dang: hurry up we have to look for the others and and find the cave.

Echo: what cave?

Adam: well while you were sleeping another book appeared.

Adam explains to Echo that the book said that there is only one way to win the game and get out which is to find a cave. The cave is no ordinary one though. This cave was protected by many creatures both known and unknown.

They turned to see what dang had to say but he was not there

Adam and Echo: aaaahhhh... not again

They looked at where he was sitting and found at note that said, "see you later. Going to find cave."

Echo: how rude disappearing like that

Adam: well it's Dang. That's his thing. Well anyway let's get ready

Echo followed Adam to a undergroundground room lit with torches. In the room were weapons of all kinds. There were guns, grenades, swords, bows,and arrows. Echo was shocked.

Echo: but how did you get all of these

Adam: well I told you I changed the game

Suddenly the mood in the room changed. Shit just got serious. Echo grabbed the two pistols and put one on each side of her belt. Also she filled her inventory of completely grenades of all kind such as frag, smoke, flash, stun, and a few mystery ones.

She filled and flipped the guns like a pro. Adam was shocked.

Adam: how do u know how to do that?

Echo: girls got to have her hobbies

Adam left it at that and choose his weapons. He took bow and arrows. He even took a sniper which he carried over his back.

After that they left the house to look for there friend's. Only on thought going through each others mind.

.SURVIVE


	4. Chapter 4: pig with a side of worm

Derby and slab made it away from all the creatures but ended up in a hole. While in the hole a moment of genius hit both Derby and Slab.

Slab: let's dig down. It has to be safer done there than here

So slab began to did. Meanwhile Derby chopped some wood which he would later use to make a ladder once he makes a craft box's. In a half days time they were successful in building a underground base.

It wasn't really a base because they both kept diving for gold, silver, clay, and especially Diamonds with their wooden pickaxe. Simon they were able to upgrade to iron pickaxes. They did not make diamond pickaxes which are the strongest. Instead they decided to use what little diamonds they found to make armor which they did.

They dug all kinds of things such as gold, silver, clay, and Diamonds. In fact they dug so much that they were able to fill two chests made by Derby which the kept near to the only entrance/exit they made.

While digging they found paths that led to other paths and eventually got lost for about two days but they couldn't tell. While lost they fought old monsters such as creeper, spider, skeletons of various weapons, and zombies. They were also able to fight New monsters Adam was able to create such as the firole, bearbun, boom mouse, Crystal lice, and copycat.

*MONSTER DESCRIPTION

Firole- a fire mole. A mole from lava. It pops up in random locations in man made tunnels. Will attack unprovoked. Can be trained but not kept as a pet. Also does no damage when attacked. Only sets players on fire when contact is made.

Bearbun- a bunny with bear hands and feet. Very fast and deadly. Can be kept as a pet. Medium damage rate. Appears everywhere.

Boom mouse- a exploding mouse. Found in both man-made and naturally formed caves. It is like a small creeper in the sense that it explodes when near to players. Does not flash or warn of explosions. Also hard to find. Can be pet if caught in cage.

Crystal lice- only found when fake diamonds are dug up. Slowly kills by turning victims into Crystal statues. Does damage. Can not be pet or trained.

Copycat- has the appearance of a ordinary car but when it gets too close turns into nearest player. Does twice the damage of player. Can only be killed in cat form. Found everywhere but especially on land. Can be trained and pet.

Although both but mostly Derby almost faced death many times. With team work they serviced. They soon filled there chest and likewise in the area the fell into closing off the tunnels.

On their fourth day of there minecraft experience something strange happens. While playing a game to pass the time a pig fell threw the hole leading to their underground room. The pig was not ordinary. It had a metal helmet and was very attached to Slab .

The pig climbed down the ladder and as it reached near to the bottom Slab grabs it and begins to hug the pig. He then proceeds to play with pigs belly like it was a baby. Derby let's go a tiny laughter

Slab: ha ha ha...laugh again and I'll pound you into the ground

Derby: we are already in the ground

Slab: oh... I forgot

Slab sits at the dinning table with the pig still in his hand. Derby follows not trusting a pig with a helmet

Slab: what is your name?

Pig: oink

Slab:well I'll name you Oink

Derby: that's a stupid name, oink is just the sound a pig makes or at least I think

Oink: well young man I seem to like my new name and also you are right. Oink is the sound pigs make

Slab puts the pig down

Derby: cool talking pig...I mean aaaahhhh

Derby jumps into Slab's hands.

Slab: cool talking pig

Slab said as he dropped Derby

Slab:what are you?

Oink: well I am a pig and a spirit assistant

Derby:a what?

Oink: well I'm what you would call a pet

Then the pig stood on its back legs and began to walk like a human.

Oink: come friend's I have something to show you

They took all they thinks they had which was mostly gold, silver, clay, and Diamonds. They also put on their diamond armor. Not sure of the danger they might face they also equipped diamond swords, daggers, hidden daggers,and iron claws.

They follow to pig to a area that looked familiar.

Slab: this is where where we arrived in this world

Derby: not anymore. Look

Derby said as he pointed to the farm like building now there

Oink: I built it fir you master slab

Slab: I like the sound of that. Master. What a word

Oink: peasant Derby, I have a present for you

Just then the earth began to shake like a earthquake. Then a hole twelve by twelve blocks opened and from it came a giant worm.

Derby: oh my...

Slab: ...worm

Derby climbed on the worm which was twelve blocks high and twenty-four blocks long

Derby: high ho silver

Silver: yes sir Derby

Derby used the worm to get the rest of the stuff they letter in the tunnels and put it it into the new home.

Then when Derby returned Slab and Oink climbed on silver and rode into the forest to find Adam, Echo, and Dang who they haven't seen since the real world.

SURVIVE

* * *

Review to let me know what you think

Email me at jacksom13579 if u have any ideas


End file.
